eric_thompsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hollywoodedge, Whistle Human Finger PE139801
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Info * First recorded: Between 1980 and 1990 * Creator: N/A * Owner: The Hollywood Edge (1990-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: N/A * First heard: N/A * Area used: Worldwide Sound Effect Description Whistle, Medium Perspective Fingers-in-mouth As When Whistling For A Cab. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect * AudioMicro * SourceAudio * YouTube Used In TV Shows * The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard thrice in "The Debt".) * All Grown Up! * America's Funniest Home Videos * Barney & Friends (Heard once in a slower pace in "Are We There Yet?".) * Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard once in "A Winter’s Nap"; used for Shadow.) * Bordertown * Brum (Heard once in "Brum and the Mobile Phone".) * Bob the Builder (Heard once in "Scoop Saves the Day"; used for Bob.) * CatDog * The Fairly OddParents * Figure It Out * Fisher Price's Little People * Getting Along (Heard once in "Left Out".) * Glove and Boots * Kim Possible * Krypto the Superdog (Heard once in "My Pet Boy".) * Liberty's Kids * The Little Kids and the Friends Show * Morph (Heard once in "Box of Tricks" followed by Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BROKEN SKID.) * Mr. Bean * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * Mucha Lucha * New Looney Tunes/Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production * Robot Chicken * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Shaun the Sheep (Heard once in "The Farmer's Niece", "Who's the Caddy" and "Bitzer's Basic".) * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show (Heard once in "A Fistfull of Foodstamps".) * Stressed Eric * The Tom and Jerry Show * Tweenies * What About Mimi? * Winnie the Pooh: Save the Day! (Heard once in "Little Bo Peep"; used for Piglet when he wakes up at Pooh.) TV Specials * Toy Story of Terror! (2013) Movies * Babe (1995) * Fred Claus (2007) * G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) * Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) * Krypto the Superdog: The Movie (2025) * The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) * The Lego Unikitty! Movie (2025) * Little Einsteins: The Movie (2025) (Used for June.) * The Little Kids: Movie (2024) (Heard twice; used for John and Molly.) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (2025) (Heard twice; used for Rudolph and Hermey.) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) * Tarzan II (2005) * The Three Stooges (2012) * Toy Story 2 (1999) (Heard 4 times; used for Woody, Jessie and Bo Peep.) * Toy Story 3 (2010) (Heard twice; used for Woody and Ken.) * Waybuloo (2025) (Haerd twice; used for Yojojo and Lau Lau.) Shorts * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Pilot (2003) * Mixels (Heard in "Nixels" when the Nixel whistles.) Commercials UK: * Nissan Qashqai (2007) Video Games Arcade: * Dance Dance Revolution A20 (Heard in "Neverland" - ARM (IOSYS) feat. Nicole Curry.) PC: * JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain PlayStation 2: * Ratchet & Clank (Heard when using the Taunter by holding the circle button.) GameCube: * Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Nintendo Switch: * Luigi's Mansion 3 (Used in one cutscene when a Goob whistles to summon other Goobs.) Websites * Ooh and Aah's What's in the Birthday Box? Storybook (Used for Ooh.) Miscellaneous * Tweenies - Kiddie Ride YouTube Videos * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Best Pals Hand Toons * Summer Break Beanie Babies (2017) * Team Fortress 2: Scout's Caps (2012) * Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) Videos * Baby Gourmet: Spring & Summer Harvest (2001) (Videos) * Baby Mozart (1998) (Videos) * Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (1996) (Videos) (Used for BJ offscreen.) * Riding in Barney's Car (1995) (Videos) Image Gallery * Main article: Hollywoodedge, Whistle Human Finger PE139801/Image Gallery Audio Samples